


It takes one hell of a bear to confess your love

by FanFicReader01



Series: The bear and the bird man [4]
Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Awkward Love Confessions, Clumsiness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Finalleh the romance can begin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That title is a pun... becos... Bjørn means bear :')

In the end, after lots of considerations, I’ve decided to talk to the local police about my odd situation. Of course, it all happened with the agreement of Thord himself and my brother was there too.

I had been quite anxious but managed to keep it all cool. Much to my relief, the whole scene unfolded pleasantly and we could all leave the police office unharmed.

Finally mankind turned out to be not as horrible as I often deem it to be. Or maybe I’ve been too stale all these years due to some bad encounters with bad customers.

 

Now that we don’t have to live in fear of Thord’s secret to be discovered, we can all breathe easier again. The first few days some locals jumped into the station to see the ‘Bird Man’ with their own eyes but remained respectful nonetheless. After that, life continued like normal and no one really batted an eye to Thord. Except newcomers of course. Thord seems to like the attention he gets from some curious customers that roll into my gas station. This, however, isn’t always nice for me. I don’t like it when people linger too long in the shop. _Especially_ not if they’re scrutinizing my friend like that. I’m glad Thord doesn’t seem to mind at all so I let him have his small moments of fame. _Unless_ people try to touch his wings or ask him to fly around.

 “Oy, he’s not an attraction!” I then hiss.

Some people look offended but I don’t give a fuck. I don’t want some weird tourists scare off my friend. This stupid station should also be a safe haven for him.

 

 “It’s alright. I can stand my own,” Thord says when we’re on our drive home.

“I know but still. Some people just don’t take you seriously so then I’ll try to help out.”

 “Thanks, Bjørn.”

“So how are your wings actually doing?” I ask. We’re already going into the second week of him staying here. Thord looks over his back and carefully pats his left wing.

 “Slowly healing but they are healing. I’m glad I can be a bit more carefree now. And it’s a great addition I don’t have to hide them under a coat anymore.”

 “I’m glad for that too. I must admit, your wings are really stunning.”

“Thank you! Back at home they think differently, though,” there’s a pout on Thord’s face. I raise my eyebrow.  “How come?”

“Most men in my family have brighter colours. So I’m a bit different.”

 “I still love the colours,” I reassure him. That makes my friend smile.

 

\--

 

During our weekly wing shower ritual it’s unusual quiet. Normally we have some casual banter where one of us tells the other an anecdote or something but now there’s nothing.

 “Are you getting uncomfortable with me?” It’s Thord’s uneasy question that breaks the silence.

“What? No, no. I mean, _no_!” I stammer, almost offended. Where does he get that idea?

 “Sometimes you seem a bit distant,” my friend whispers.

“I’m sorry if I seem like that, Thord. Getting along well with other people is difficult and-” I feel him tense up. The wings give it away. They droop. Thord looks sad.

 “Oh, no. I don’t mean you’re a difficult person at all! It’s just that _I_ am a difficult person to be around!” I quickly try to clarify myself. I didn’t mean to imply that Thord’s the problem. If anyone at all is here at fault, it’s me. My face has become all red and I’m glad my friend has his back turned to me.

 “But you’re a really great, easy-going guy! Otherwise I might’ve tried to sneak away already.” Now Thord turns around a bit and grins at me. The red in my face deepens.

 “Thank you, I guess.”

“Well.. Yeah. If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t let you touch my wings.”

Thord has a solid point. No one else but me has touched his feathers so far. I straighten my back and give myself an imaginary pat on the back. I’m quite proud. At least I achieved _something_ in life now.

The tension from a few seconds ago, is gone and we can continue the ‘ritual’ in peace.

 

I look through my clothes to find a new fitting shirt for Thord and realize I’m running out of shirts.

A lot of them lay in the laundry still. The others I still got to wear myself.

 “I think we should go to the mall for new shirts,” I state when Thord walks into the bedroom.

My gaze lingers a bit too long on his torso. I can’t deny he’s good looking.

 “Something wrong?” Is he smirking? Did he…

“What? No. Nothing. _Except_ … that you’re, ehm.. I’m running out of T-shirts and I still need some myself.”

 “Sorry for that,” Thord mutters and rustles with his wings nervously. Eventually I find an over sized shirt that once served as my PJ. I decide to give it to my friend. I take out a pair of scissors and cut holes in the back so Thord can stick his wings through it.

 “Fits.” He says that but the shirt really is too big for him as well.

 

\--

 

Shopping isn’t my favourite thing to do but today it’s bearable. There’s not a lot of folks around and that makes things a lot more comfortable. We can calmly look for nice clothes and I try to pretend to look not too devastated when I see some price tags.

 “Do you bird people have special clothes up there?” I ask while we’re in a changing booth.

“Of course. Hand-made. Although I know some of us… borrow clothes from humans and then we cut holes in the clothes, like you do for me!”

Thord has a guilty look on his face that makes me burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

 “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m serious. Most of us are people shy so we don’t even dare to ask.”

I sigh and shake my head. “I hope you didn’t steal clothes in the past.”

 “Never.” I believe him.

 

\--

 

Sunday my brother comes over. He just returned from a dangerous rescue mission and I’m glad to see him in one piece at my kitchen counter. We’re drinking coffee so he can relax again.

 “The chains broke and catapulted into the air. Missed me by a hair,” Tor shakes his head and shivers at the recent memory.

 “That must’ve sucked. But I’m glad you’re alive and that the mission ended like you wanted, despite the difficulties.”

 “These e-cigarettes aren’t the death of me, but they save me from the stress,” Tor taps the device before taking a drag of it. I sigh and chuckle.

 “Where’s your feathered boyfriend?”

The nonchalant question catches me off guard. “My _what_? He… Thord’s my _friend_. He is not my… Anyway, he’s sleeping. The day was a bit stressful of him. And I’m afraid he caught a cold or something.” I obviously ignore the implication my brother just made.

 “Don’t feed him alcohol, though,” Tor gives me a typical judgemental look.

“Says the one who smokes himself to death,” I say without missing a beat.

 “But you’re avoiding my question.” Tor doesn’t slump in his chair anymore and instead leans over the table. He’s expecting some sort of answer.

 “I answered your question. Thord’s sleeping in our bed.”

“So  the bed’s from you _and_ him now,” Tor smirks as if he just won the battle already.

 “I think it’s safe enough to say he is no longer just a guest here. He’s my _friend,_ Tor.”

“I know.” My brother takes a final sip of his coffee. “But don’t you want him to be more than that?” That’s when my heart skips a beat and I feel myself stutter. It’s something I never experienced before so I guess I must have some serious problems going on.

 “Is that a yes or no, _Bjørn_?” Tor asks again, more force behind his voice.

“I don’t know,” I say. It’s a lie. A blatant lie. I know it. And apparently Tor knows it too or he wouldn’t be fishing for a stupid confession.

 “ _Bjørn_?” Tor drags out the name and he knows me too well. Fuck. There’s this big shit-eating-grin on my brother’s face and sometimes I really wish he and I weren’t related in any way.

 “What do you want me to say, brother?” I huff annoyed.

“You’ve turned into a big softie in front of my very eyes. You’ve never been like that before. It’s all since that bird guy moved into your home. Which also has me wondering, since when does my little brother let random people and creatures in?”

 “ _Thord_. Bird guy has a name,” I cut him off. Too fast.

Tor smugly smiles: “You’ve also become very defensive. Are you sure you’re not having a little crush on ‘Thord’?”

 My face turns redder than a tomato. Why must my body betray me like that. And why must Tor be such a clever shit? But from what I understand from him, I’ve been way too obvious about it.

When I say nothing, Tor leans over to me and pats me on the shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with falling in love with him, little brother.”

 “I, I’m not…,” I stammer but can’t get the lies out of my mouth.

“Just admit it. Makes it easier for everybody,” Tor casually says and gets back into his chair. He’s still chuckling. Once I find my words again I speak up: “Just don’t tell him, okay?”

 “Sure. But aren’t you planning to confess soon?”

“I-, I don’t know. What if he doesn’t like me back? And-, and he’s almost done with his recovery I bet so I won’t see him ever again.” The latter makes me internally squirm. I don’t want it to be true but it will be.

 “You don’t know that yet. Maybe he wants to stay. I mean, you two go pretty well together.”

Again, there’s a smug grin and I wonder what my brother’s hiding from me now.

 “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ve seen the chemistry between you two. I can’t conclude he feels the same but I know you must be very precious to him. After all, you saved him on that faithful night.”

 “I know but… Isn’t this taking advantage of the situation?” I huff, still discouraged. In fact, I might as well drag myself down even more, feeling like a lost case.

 “How is this taking advantage of the situation?” Tor asks. “I mean, the guy’s an adult, right? He’s not some kid you look after. He has his own conscience and all.”

 “Yeah. And he already told me once that he’d be gone if he didn’t trust me enough,” I mutter.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about!” Tor laughs.

 “Rejection,” it almost comes out as a defeated whimper.

“That, I can’t tell, little brother.”

 

 “But you should tell him anyway. If you’re ready for that, of course.”

I stand up from the table and pour myself a new cup of coffee. “Want some too?”

“Sure. Thanks but what about that confession, huh?”

“I’m not sure, Tor. But I don’t know if-, fuck. Do we really have to talk about this?” I wonder if other brothers also talk with each other about crushes. We’re both over the forty, damn it.

 “Why not? I got a bit concerned about you, little brother.”

“I’m not in life danger like you are sometimes,” I quirk an eyebrow and Tor shrugs his shoulders.

 “I got an idea!”

“What?” I put down a new cup of coffee for my brother and sit down again. I quickly glance over to living room to see if Thord might’ve woken up.

 “You can take him on a date. And then see how that plays out. See if he shows interest as well,” Tor explains his plan to me. How cunning.

 “And then what? Or better, _how_?”

“You really aren’t the romantic type, are you?” Tor chuckles and I roll my eyes at that. He’s true, though. I have no clue how to handle these kinds of situations and it already shows.

 “Don’t you worry, I’ll help you out.”

 

“Help you out with what? Is there a problem?” the voice of Thord makes my brother and I look up in shock. My friend’s leaning against the wall, giving us a fuzzy look. He must’ve just woken up.

 “Nothing, really. Don’t worry about it,” I try to smile away the panic.

“Oh, okay. Just getting up to drink some water,” Thord explains his presence to us. He awkwardly shuffles toward the kitchen sink.

After some silence, Tor observes the situation and decides to speak up. “Thord, do you have any plans next Wednesday?” I want to intervene but my friend already turns around and confirms.

 “I think so, right, Bjørn?”

Instead of saying anything, I just nod.

 “I’d like to take you with me for the job. If you’re interested that is.”

“Of course I am!”

 “Oy! Won’t it be too dangerous?” I interrupt.

“Not this time around. We’ll drive when it’s still light and I don’t plan going deep into the mountains anyway,” Tor reassures us both. Then he turns to my friend once more. “After that, you and Bjørn can relax again. Maybe you two can go lunch together?”

 If looks could kill, Tor would’ve been dead by my stare. Luckily Thord didn’t notice. Tor being my brother, of course, isn’t fazed _at all_.

I hoped Thord would ask why Tor wouldn’t tag along but my feathered friend just agrees with it all. He gives me a look I can’t resist and semi reluctantly I agree with next week’s plan.

Once Thord’s back to our bed again, I throw my brother one more look. _I’m going to kill you for that_.

 “Do as you like but _after_ Wednesday. I think it’s getting pretty late. I’m going home.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday night’s plan is exactly what happens the next Wednesday. I shouldn’t be as nervous as I am. It’s a goddamn lunch together for fuck’s sake. Nothing to worry about. I’ve eaten lunch with Thord for days now and this shouldn’t be any different. Except that it _is_. This is supposed to be a _date_.

The whole morning Thord’s with my brother and I am working at the station as usual. I’m glad when it’s noon and a colleague can take over the shop.

 

I’m cleaning up some things and serve the last client a sandwich before I take my stuff and meet up with my colleague.

 “Looks like they’re waiting outside for you already, Bjørn.”

“Great. See you next week.”                

I step outside and there the big red rig stands proudly, taking up a lot of space. Thord sits in the passenger’s seat next to my brother. The window’s rolled down and my friend’s waving at me.

 “How’s the day going?” I ask. Thord jumps out of the truck, his feathers graciously following like a cape.

 “Great! Tor has shown me the tricks of the trait! A really thrilling job your brother has!” Thord’s obviously excited. His eyes seem to shimmer and wow, they’re actually really pretty looking.

When I notice Tor’s gaze on me, I blink and turn my eyes from Thord’s.

 “Shall we go then?” I quickly say.

“Okay!” Thord already follows me to my own car.

 “See you around, brother,” I simply nod.

“Have fun you two,” Tor’s eyes are fixed on mine a bit longer than usual. I contain myself and say nothing. Thord is naïve as ever.

 

During our drive to Odda Thord enthusiastically tells me all about his day with my brother. It makes me smile. I’m happy when Thord’s all excited about these things. So I carefully listen to his stories but also watch the road in front of me.

 “Ah, we’re here.” I park the car close to the restaurant.

“Glarcier Restaurant Bar Café. That’s a whole mouth full,” Thord reads the title and I laugh.

 “They serve great food here,” I reassure him. We walk inside and the owner already greets me.

When he sees my friend’s wings he doesn’t question it and just gives us a nice place at the window. However, the waiter gives us the cards and grins: “Looks like your new friend could live here.”

 “How so?” I raise my eyebrow.

“Because he’s an odd one here in Odda.” The pun makes me laugh harder than I should and through my laughter I hear Thord laughing as well. I think it’s the first time I hear him laugh as loud like that and it’s downright _adorable_. Now, I’m not a man to use such words often if at all, but this time it really suits the situation.

  Anyway, the waiter leaves and we can look through the card properly. Every now and then I catch myself glaring over at my friend. His face is almost buried in the menu while wearing a deep frown.

 “Don’t worry about the prices,” I randomly state.

“Okay. It’s difficult to choose. So many options. Greek, Indian, Italian. They really have it all, don’t they?”

 I nod. “Best place here. I suggest you this chicken plate, though. Simple but really delicious.”

We take an order and get a special device that rings when the food’s ready. We both have a beer and a glass of water accompanied by that.

 “Skål til deg” Thord raises his glass.

“Cheers to you too. And to this… ehm, date.” I mutter the latter behind my glass of beer and I hope Thord didn’t hear the last words but he did. Suddenly the man sits up. The sparkle in his eyes returns and his smile broadens. He seems to be glowing up literally. He fluffs his feathers even and if we weren’t in a small space, he might’ve clapped them excitedly.

 “A date?” he asks in disbelief.

I wish I could bury my face behind a napkin but instead I nod and don’t make any eye-contact.

 “Like… Like between lovers or something?”

“Yes!” I exclaim and hope the few other guests aren’t listening in on us. I lean over the table a bit and say in a lower voice: “Well… Not exactly lovers. I mean, we obviously are not and- but this is meant to- shit. You know what I mean, Thord!”

 When our eyes meet, his are playful and there’s a blush on his cheeks. Yes, _adorable_. I quickly sit back and try to straighten myself. My face must’ve reddened like my friend’s.

 “So… So you want to say you like me?” Thord seems either oblivious, in disbelief or whatever these bird people are capable of being.

 “Yes,” comes out a growl. I cross my arms. “Yeah. I do kind of like you in more ways than one and-, you know. I thought that we could get to know each other better on these eh, dates.”

 “Well, I hate to break it to you but we’re living together for a few weeks now and-”

“As _friends_ ,” I snap back. Almost desperately. I didn’t really mean to act this angry because I’m not. I’m just nervous and can’t fucking deal with this sentimental shit. We’re given some looks by other guests but I don’t give a fuck what they’re thinking. Thord has grown quiet by now. Fuck, this is bad.

 “As friends,” I repeat, more quietly, more calm, “but not as more. And I hoped to see if something could grow out of this. If maybe you’d return this shit I’m feeling.”

 

“Whoa. I-, Bjørn, I don’t know how to react,” Thord is at loss for words like me.  He’s flustered and now breaks eye-contact as well. He nervously shuffles his wings and quickly takes a sip from his water.

 “You know what? Let’s make this easier for the both of us. Just say if you like me too or not?” I huff exhausted. Now we make eye-contact and it’s the longest, uncomfortable silence between us ever. I hear my heart beat in my ears and trying to escape my chest.

 “It’s actually easy. I like you too, Bjørn. But I also have to confess something else.”

My eyes shoot open and I gawk at Thord. “For real?! What other confession?!” Unable to completely process it all, I just ask for the latter instead of realizing Thord simply returned my feelings.

 “I-, ehm.. how do I say this. My wings?”

I nod heavily, wanting to know more. I feel breathless even though I haven’t moved a hair after my first ‘outburst’ and still it feels like I just ran a marathon.

 “They’re pretty okay,” Thord whispers.

I give Thord a dead look.  Is he serious now?

 “They’ve healed completely. It actually happened pretty quickly. I thought I was hurt more but I wasn’t.”

“How- When, why-,” I stammer in shock.

 “I didn’t want to leave you. I was afraid that if… that if I told you my wings had healed, you’d throw me out,” Thord pouts.

 “I would never throw you out!” I respond.

“But I didn’t want to be a nuisance to you! Like, you’re used to living alone right? And-”

 “But this means you like me back, right?” I cut him off to get things clear.

Thord eagerly nods like he couldn’t show more conviction. Now my previous frown turns into a big, sheepishly smug smile. I secretly bless the old gods of Asgard for having Thord return my feelings.

 Then the food arrives.

“Nyt måltidet, _partner_ ,” Thord grins and winks at me. It makes my heart weak and skip a beat.

 “Yeah, ehm… enjoy your meal too,” I stammer, “ _Partner_.”

 

\--

 

That evening feels different than the ones before. When we go to bed I feel nervous all over again. I almost jump in the air when I hear my phone ring. I let out a tired sigh when I see who it is.

 “Little brother!”

“What is it now, Tor? Don’t you have to like… sleep?”

 “Bilberger don’t sleep,” there’s laughter coming from the other side of the line. “Anyway, how did today go?”

 “Fine,” I bluntly reply, trying to ignore the warm feeling I get when I think of my awkward, even disastrous date with  that clumsy confession I made over lunch. I give Thord a side glance. He’s smiling like always and leans against me. With my unoccupied hand I pet his soft hair.

 “You sound excited.”

Thord, apparently being able to hear what my brother’s saying, jumps into the conversation.

 “He was. We both were. B-but it took some time for both of us to confess, you know.”

Again there’s laughter on Tor’s side. I put the speaker on so Thord can hear my brother better.

 “You two are such idiots, you know that?”

“What? Why?” Thord snorts, slightly offended and now I have to laugh as well.

 “ _That_ ’s the exact reason. You both are so oblivious to each other’s behaviour I could barely cope!” Tor cackles amused.

 “Maybe he’s right for once,” I puff but only to appease my brother and shorten this unnecessary phone call.

 “I’m always right, Bjørn. But I guess you’re finally together now?”

“Yes we are,” Thord and I say in unison. We didn’t plan to say it together but we did. Amazing.

 “Alright, alright. That’s all I needed to know. But when I come over next time, I better hear some more details, alright?” I can hear the familiar shit-eating-grin behind that voice.

 “In your dreams,” I retort.

“Good dreams and have fun tonight, you two lovebirds.” The latter makes both of us blush when we look at each other.

 

I put the phone away and join Thord in the bed again. My feathered partner lays on his side and gives me a dreamy look.

 “Maybe your brother was indeed right. You were pretty obvious. _But_ so was _I_.”

“Really?”

 “Yes. Like the first time I took a wing shower in your bathroom? I could’ve easily done that myself but I didn’t want to miss the opportunity of you helping me.”

The memory makes me blush and grin. “You oddball.”

 “Softie.”

“Did my brother tell you about-?”

 “Yep. Bjørn, I really love you.” Thord’s face is closer to mine than it ever was before. Again, my heart rate goes up and I really hope it won’t give me a heart attack soon.

“Thord, I-,” I murmur. Why is it so difficult to get the words out right? I mean, he already confessed it twice and here I am, still unable to tell him my truth. Suddenly my friend’s face is even closer. I can basically feel his breath against mine.

 “I love you too,” finally the words are said out loud. Under a breath, under a heartbeat, under the drowning gaze of Thord’s heavenly blue eyes. It’s said under our very first kiss and a loving wing.

 


End file.
